Juno
Juno is the nature-loving Poppet of The Poppeteers and features as a main character in Poppet Magazine. She has her home in Pawberry Hills and works with the other Poppeteers at the Pawberry Crib as a nursery teacher, where she cares for Baby Moshlings and takes on tasks such as cooking for the Baby Moshlings and gardening. Fittingly, Juno's most regular section of Poppet Magazine hosted only by her is called Juno's Kitchen, which features various recipes. Biography With stars in her eyes, flowers in her hair and her head in the clouds, Juno might seem like she's on another planet but she usually has some wise advice for the Poppeteers! In touch with her inner boho, Juno loves to cook healthy grub for the Baby Moshlings. But if it's not organic, home grown and 100% natural she doesn't want to know. Juno loves poetry and will often try speaking in rhymes and riddles! Moshling Duty Teaching Baby Moshlings about caring for the swooniverse! Home Juno's place is boho bliss! Her star bell tinkles whenever she has visitors, who are usually curious Moshlings hoping that her mind-bending mystic mojo can spot a clue to their future! Fact File With her head in the clouds and stars in her eyes, Juno is a meditating Moshi who is totally at one with the swooniverse. Mystic Moshi Juno might not have a crystal ball but she's certainly got a knack for guessing what the glittering starry sky has in store for her pals. Lovely Locks Juno's locks are so cute and cosy that Baby Moshlings sometimes mistake them for a nest - don't be surprised if you find a snoozing Baby Snoodle having a doze in her do! And Breeeathe! Juno is a twisty, flexi, bendy Moshi who loves nothing more than a spot of moshtanga yoga first thing in the morning. Being at one with the swooniverse means that Juno can always go straight to her inner quiet spot when life at the Crib gets too hectic! Green Paws! Rain, shine, hail or storm, there is nothing that Juno likes better than getting her green paws dirty doing some digging in the garden. Design With her droopy face shape and half closed eyes, Juno gives off a very calm almost dozing vibe. She is a creme colour and wears a flower in her hair. Her tail and ears are striped with a dark yellow and magenta that seem to resemble bumblebees to fit her theme of flowers and nature. She is the shortest of the Poppeteers. Role in Poppet Magazine As an environmentalist, she puts research into keeping the Pawberry Crib green, engaging both reader and Baby Moshlings with subjects such as recycling and creating habitats for bees. An advocate for healthy and home-grown food, she prepares meals for Baby Moshlings and has her own planting zone in the Pawberry Crib. She also helps take care of Poppet's garden. She is a fan of various ways of future prediction, such as astrology, which is occasionally integrated into pages where readers can cut out Paper Fortune Tellers or ask Juno for advice. Trivia *Although Juno's Fact File explicitly states her not having a crystal ball, she is shown with one several times in artwork. *Juno is the only Poppeteer who does not wear any shoes in her standard design. Gallery Regular Meelisselim Juno 1.png Juno Cake.jpg Junolaughing.png Junowateringcan.png Juno.jpg Poppet Magazine issue 1 cover front.png|Issue 1 Poppet Magazine issue 8 cover front.png|Issue 8 Junorelax.png Punzai zaffi room.png Meelisselim Lucki house.jpg PoppeteersSleepover.png The Poppeteers banner.jpg Junosecond.png Junoskippingrope.png Junobio.png Junogivingflowertoserena.png Junoicon.png Poppet Magazine issue 4 p16.jpeg Junobaking.png Juno_Book.png Juno_Campfire.png Juno_Chicken_Watering_Can.png Juno_Dress.png Juno_Hot_Silly_Pepper.png Juno_Teaching.png Juno_Third.png Juno_Earth_Day.png Outfits Poppet Magazine issue 4 cover front.png|Issue 4 Poppet Magazine issue 6 cover front.png|Issue 6 Poppet Magazine issue 10 cover front.png|Issue 10 JunoFairy.png Junomixing.png Junopumpkin.png Junorunning.png Junosnow.png Junostarblossom.png Junowithpoppet.png Juno_First.png Juno Sepia.png House Meelisselim Juno tent.jpg|"Room" Artwork Meelisselim Juno tent sketch.jpg Poppet Collectable Stickers Sticker Poppet 16.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 131.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 100.jpg Sticker Poppet double 20-11.jpg Sticker Poppet double 75-187.jpg Sticker Poppet double 124-18.jpg Category:Poppets Category:Characters